It used to be a funhouse
by xepherXIII
Summary: Axel and Demyx are given a dare and take their boyfriends with them. Mentions of Akuroku and Zemyx. Different from the usual fluff. Read and review, please. Happy belated halloween!


Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept for the idea.

* * *

Funhouse

It looked like something out of a horror movie. It was obvious to see that the old funhouse had once been white. But now? Now there were strange vine like black trees snaking their way up the sides of the house and black smudges-from who knows what covered it.

Shattered windows veiled with spider webs looked like they could come to life. The porch looked unstable, as if it could fall at any time and if he looked away for one-second zombies would come out from the door and-okay, so maybe that was just his nerves talking.

As Roxas stood at the front of the run-down building, he was starting to wonder why he was there in the first place. Oh, that's right, it was because of Axel. His idiot boyfriend that wasn't even there yet. Kudos.

The blonde had contemplated many times why he was there. After all, he wasn't the one who had lost the bet to Riku. It'd been Axel. But then he remembered the look in Axel's eyes. Axel was no good with haunted houses or scary stories. So when the red headed pyro had turned to him with pleading eyes he couldn't refuse.

So here Roxas stood, for the first time in a long time scared out of his wits-not even the infamous horror movie IT had scared him this bad. He pulled out his cell phone. All he had to do was distract himself, yes, that was it. Get his mind off the scary house…

"Hey Roxas."

Roxas let out an involuntary scream and leaped back instantly, fearing the worst. This was the part where the zombies, (Or killer) would leap out and torture him. Then he'd scream even though it would be futile as no one would here him. He'd die in the most terrible way, never seen again…

Roxas promptly fainted on the spot. Axel rushed over to his boyfriend, Demyx and Zexion following close behind.

"Demyx, I told you to let me say hi first!" Axel hissed cradling his little blonde in his arms. "You've killed him!"

"How was I supposed to know? And besides, he's not dead and you know it!" Demyx defended. Zexion remained quiet choosing to inspect the house instead. Demyx had also lost a bet to Riku, and decided Zexion would come with him.

"It's creepy." Zexion muttered to himself. He was a person who never was intimidated by anything. But this wasn't normal.

"Damn right it is." All three males looked down instantly to see Roxas blinking wearily. "I thought I was toast."

"You're alive!" Axel exclaimed. For a moment, Demyx and Zexion thought he'd squeeze whatever life was left out of the blonde.

"Yes, I am. Are we going to go in or what?" Roxas snapped flicking Axel's forehead.

"After the way you passed out? This doesn't seem like a good idea." Demyx reasoned.

"I'll be fine. Let's get this over with before dark."

Axel grabbed a hold of Roxas' hand and walked ahead of him. Slowly Axel pushed the door open, motioning for the other couple to follow.

"All we have to do is find a few souvenirs. Then we can leave." Axel reminded the others. They nodded. "Try not to get separated."

Demyx gulped and clutched his boyfriend Zexion's arm like a life-support. Zexion was used to this so he led the way. There were mirrors everywhere, splintered and aged. It used to be a funhouse. Demyx seemed to have calmed down and pulled away to inspect the mirrors.

"Hey check this out!" Demyx said as he stood in front of one, the reflection distorted and making him look stretched out. "Maybe this ain't so bad."

Zexion was about to reply but then he blinked. And Demyx was gone.

"Demyx?" He called quietly afraid to raise his voice above a whisper. "This isn't funny. Where are you?"

It didn't take long to realize—Demyx had vanished into the mirrors. Okay. Now Zexion was scared.

He walked quietly, cautiously when he heard what sounded like carnival music coming from across the hallway. He chose not to go towards the source who knew what was there. Heart beating rapidly he made his was towards the mirrors to check for some kind of trick. Something reached out-and grabbed him.

He reeled back frightened and tried to move farther but he couldn't. His body went rigid as the grip tightened and he closed his eyes trying to think of a logical explanation. He could feel warm air tickling his neck. That was about as logical as it could get.

"Calm down, it's me, Axel."

Zexion released a shaky breath and turned around. Indeed, it was Axel.

"Where's Roxas?"

"That's what I was going to ask you. He just-I don't know there was this strange moving staircase and next thing I know he's gone."

"Strange. Demyx was by the mirrors when he vanished into them."

Axel and Zexion slowly turned the possibilities around in their head. In books and movies, this only led to one conclusion—their boyfriends were dead and soon whatever spirits in there would come for them too. But this wasn't a book so they could still find them at least. Or try.

"Let's go." Axel muttered and for good measure grabbed Zexion's hand, knowing the other wouldn't protest. They circled the mirrors before hearing the music again.

"We should check it out. Maybe we'll have some clues." Zexion whispered still weary of his surroundings.

Slowly they made their way to the room, holding their breaths all the while. Inside was an old record player and what looked like clown costumes. As they stepped in one fell over as if to grab at them. A bad sign one might say. Axel was ready to leave but Zexion stopped him.

"Look, it's a path Axel. I say we try it." Axel looked like he would rather have just died then, but followed the other anyway. It was like a maze this time, and the dead ends had mirrors waiting at the end of them.

Eventually they found their way out of it and entered a different room filled with stuffed animals to find to blondes cowering in the middle of it.

"Roxas! Demyx!" Axel called out happily; relieved they were both in one piece. They all shared a giant group hug, relieved. But then that's when they heard a knocking sound. The door was closed.

All of them held onto each other as the door creaked open. That's when they heard a voice-

"This is usually the part where you scream."

And they did not even hearing the chuckles coming from the figure. It was Riku.

"Come on? You actually believed it was haunted?" He laughed.

"That's not funny Riku!" Axel glared but then he noticed something. "Did you close the door behind you?"

"No, of course not…"Riku trailed off and to his horror, it appeared the door was closed. Soundlessly, mysteriously…

"I think," Roxas said looking strangely calm. "This is usually the part where we run like hells after us through the nearest exit."

So they did, not even hesitating for a moment. Blood running wild, they finally found an exit. It was locked.

"Oh, god. Oh, god!" Demyx babbled in his nervousness. Roxas and Zexion simply clutched on to each other for dear life, eyes darting to look back constantly.

"Come on, Riku. Help me break the door down." Axel said pushing at it.

"Gladly." And for the first time they actually worked well together on something.

The door split open with a jagged creak and it was as if the wind screamed then. That definitely meant it was time to get out. They tumbled onto the grass, breathless and shocked.

Axel pulled out his lighter. "I'm gonna burn this sucker down."

"Let me help." Roxas said eagerly, not wanting to see it again.

Zexion began the countdown. The others soon joined. "Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…"

The ignited flame burst forth in its glory, swallowing the haunted fun house swiftly. Shrill cries and shrieks were heard, not from the boys themselves though; they were cheering as it went down.

"Never again." Riku muttered when it was all over and they were in the police station. According to the firefighters, someone had seen the fire and called 911. Oddly enough, they did not get in trouble for burning it down. In fact, they were thanked.

"We've been wanting to for months." Said the chief bashfully. "But it scared us shitless. You boys are really brave."

Although Zexion wasn't sure that was an accurate description, he chose not to say anything. They all walked away from the police station with small medals and pats on the back.

It used to be a funhouse. 'But not anymore'. The boys thought happily, as they returned to their respective homes. If there was one thing they had all agreed upon though, it was this: Never again.

* * *

A/N:

This was just something random. Loosely based off of 'Funhouse' by Pink.

Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. And please review; it helps me get inspired to write more.


End file.
